


Incident #3421

by RamblesandDragons



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Food Fight, Sisterly bonding, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: When Eda's sister gets bullied she decides to get even. The chaos that ensues leads Eda to confront some feelings that she's been harboring for awhile.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilly Clawthorne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Incident #3421

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever request! [ elementalist-kdj](https://elementalist-kdj.tumblr.com/) asked if I would write something around Eda and Lilly during their school days. How could I not write about the abomination food fight we see at the end of "Something ventured, Someone Framed?"
> 
> EDIT 8/16/20: Changed some wording now that we know Eda is the little sister.
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. Although I'm trying something that might help my crazy brain catch more of my mistakes. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Lunch was without a doubt was the best part of the day. No learning, no annoying teachers, no busy work. Just food and friends. It was also the only time Eda got a chance to see her sister during the day. The young witch came running into the cafeteria and headed for their normal spot. Lilith was already there and had her head buried in her arms with no food in sight. 

“Whoa what’s wrong Lilly?” 

Her sister looked up and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying but it was no use. Her eyes were puffy and she sniffled as she talked. 

“Hey Eda.” 

“Okay who do I got to hex?” 

“No one Eda just forget about it okay?” 

“No! Was it that jerk whose been bugging you?” Eda scanned the cafeteria and there they were. The culprit had been bullying her sister for a week now and it was time for Eda to put a stop to it. She started to march over to the soon to be victim when her sister grabbed her hand. 

“It’s just lunch money Eda! It’s not worth it!” Lilly cried. 

“No, it’s your lunch money and I’m not letting them get away with this!” 

“Eda. Please, please, please don’t cause a scene. I don’t want you to get into trouble.” 

“But...” Eda looked at her sister’s face filling with tears again. 

“Alright fine. I won't cause a scene. Here get something to eat.” Eda gave Lilly her lunch money and started to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Lilly sniffled. 

“To cool off a minute. Is that okay?” 

Lilly smiled, “Sure. I’ll try and get the cafeteria lady to give me an extra slice of pie. She likes me!” 

Lilly ran off and Eda went back into the hallway. Everyone liked Lilly but that wasn’t hard. She was smart and kind. Well everyone liked her except this bully apparently. Her sister didn’t want her to mess with this person well then _she_ wouldn’t. 

No one saw Eda slip into the abomination room. In truth she kind of missed this place. Making abominations was fun. Mixing potions was alright and she was good at his but abominations were just messier. She took some left-over supplies and started to mix. This jerk was going to get what was coming to them. 10 minutes later Eda slipped back into the cafeteria with a smile. She sat and helped Lilly dig into lunch. A moment later her sister looked up from her food and stared at the door to the lunch room. 

“What the...where did those abominations come from?” 

“What abominations?” Eda said focusing on the pie. 

“Those... whoa!” 

Lilly ducked as a piece of fruit flew by their table. It hit it's mark, the face of the bully. The abominations then began to throw more food at them. 

“FOOD FIGHT!” Some other kid screeched. 

Eda laughed and ducked under the table next to her sister. Lily was staring daggers at Eda. 

“What?” 

“Why can’t you just leave things alone?” Lilly sighed. 

“ _I_ didn’t do anything and you’re my sister it’s my job to look after you.” 

“ _Edalyn_ _._ ” 

“Hey they get a few piles of food dumped on them and we get an interesting lunch time.” 

Lilly poked her head above the table and ducked quickly as a loaf of bread bounced off her head. 

“Call them off now! Please! You’re going to get in so much trouble.” It was odd to Eda how much her sister worried about her getting in trouble. She didn’t understand it really but the pained look on her sister’s face made her stomach twist in a guilty knot. 

“Alright, alright.” Eda hopped on the top of the table and surveyed the scene. The cafeteria was already a mess. Some kids were still having fun while most had fled. The bully was covered in food head to toe. Good enough for Eda. 

“Abominations, STOP!” The young witch yelled with authority. 

The three abominations she had made paused for a moment and looked at each other. Two of them kept going with their assault on the other students and the third started lumbering towards Eda. 

“Hey I commanded you to STOP!” 

The abomination responded by tossing a cup of juice at Eda. She ducked under the table just in time to avoid it. 

“Welp they have a mind of their own now.” Eda said nonchalantly. 

“YOU MADE POWERFUL ENOUGH ABOMINATIONS THAT THEY HAVE SENTIENCE?” Lilly screeched. 

“I guess.” 

“ _Edalyn_ _!_ ” 

“Okay, Okay I got this.” Back onto the table she jumped with Lilly on her heels. The young witch drew a circle on the nearest wall. A large owl shaped column formed and sent the abomination flying into one of the others. Her sister’s jaw dropped. 

“Like it? I’ve been working on it. The owl makes the spell a little more personal.” 

“What? Oh yeah that’s cool but look!” Lilly pointed at the two abominations that had crashed together. The purple muck that was their bodies started to fuse together. The third one lumbered over and joined the mass. Fully combined a large abomination, larger than anyone had seen, stood in the middle of the cafeteria. It let out a roar of defiance and tossed a chair towards the sisters. 

“That’s not good.” Eda said in a bit of shock. Lilly pulled her out of the way just in the nick of time as the chair shattered against the wall behind them, putting a dent into the brick. The rest of the students had fled the scene so the only three people left where Eda, Lilly, and the bully. The three of them watched as the giant abomination pulled back its arm and bashed a hole into the wall, giving it an ample sized hole to escape deeper into the school with. The whole cafeteria shook with the impact. Dust and bits of wall flew everywhere. 

As the sisters came out of their hiding place a piece of the roof came crumbling down spewing more dust in the air. One of the large ceiling lanterns was swinging low to the ground barely hanging on to the roof by a thread. Lilly began to dust herself off. Eda shook the dust from herself like a bird shaking off water off in a birdbath. 

“Ugh this stuff cannot be good for our lungs,” Lilly coughed. 

“Eh I don’t know you look good with white hair sis,” Eda smiled her widest ‘please don’t be mad at me’ grin. 

“You are in so much trouble Eda.” 

“EDA! Did you do this?” The bully came marching up to the sisters wiping the dust and food from their face. Eda placed herself between them and her sister. 

“This is what you get for being a jerk,” she hissed. 

“W-will you two stop? We have a more important problem,” Lilly said with a slight squeak. 

“What are we supposed to do about it bird brain? Where are the teachers?” 

“Do _not_ call my sister names!” 

“Focus!” Lilly yelled out louder. This got the other two to shut up surprise for the moment. 

“The teachers go on break during lunch. They might be on the other side of the school. We need to stop that thing before it reaches them, there might not be any school left at that point.” 

“Us? There is no way we can stop that thing,” the bully said. 

“We can if we work together!” Lilly shouted enthusiastically. 

Eda thought it was stupid to try and stop the thing. Honestly, she wouldn’t mind if the thing tore the school apart but if she didn’t go there was a chance Lilly would get hurt. She didn’t like Hexside but she wasn’t going to let anything happen to her sister. 

“You two have fun on a suicide mission,” the bully spat as they walked away. Eda grabbed their arm. 

“Hey you started this and you’re going to help us finish it. If not, I will ensure that Bump throws you in detention too. _I promise_.” 

“You can’t...fine!” The bully jerked out of Eda’s grasp and started to walk towards the hole in the wall grumbling about Eda being evil. 

Eda locked eyes with her sister, “You good?” 

Lilly nodded, “Let’s go.” 

Finding the creature wasn’t hard, it left a trail of destruction in its wake. Eda guessed it made sense in a way. She had lost control of it but she had made it while reflecting on how much she had grown to hate school. It was just acting on her inner feeling. Maybe. In her head that sounded right anyway. It had made its way to the lockers and was now putting deep dents into the metal doors. 

“Plan?” Eda asked. 

“I think if we hit it with enough fire, we can boil it back down to the ingredients,” Lilly responded. 

“Messy. I like it.” 

The bully took the long way around to get on one side of it and the sisters snuck up on the other side. 

“NOW!” Lilly screeched. Eda drew the largest fire circle she could and blasted the thing with all her might. Lilly and the bully did the same. It took effort but at last the abomination let out a final shriek and melted away. All that was left in the hallway was a purple, gooey mess. 

“That’s what you get for messing with the Clawthorne sisters!” Eda taunted. 

“That’s what I get for having to deal with you as a student Edalyn,” a cold voice spoke from behind her. The bully laughed as Eda sheepishly turned around to see Bump standing behind her. 

“Oh, hey Bump. What’s up?” 

“My office. Now.” 

The sun was already below the horizon, but Eda had only finished cleaning a section of the cafeteria. Sure, the construction coven had fixed the large hole in the wall and the bits of broken ceiling but Bump made sure they left enough for her to clean. No magic was allowed either which was archaic really. She couldn’t believe her parents agreed to her being magically bound to that promise. 

A small panic had welled up in her as they did it. Was this what it was like to be bound to a coven? To have her magic trimmed down to nothing? She didn’t like the feeling even though all of her magic was still there. If anything, all this cleaning gave her time to think, really think about the things she had been pushing down for more than a year since being placed into the Potions path. She was deep in thought for a while, at least until her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another broom being pushed against the mess. 

“Lilly?” 

“Hey sis.” 

“Uh what are you doing?” 

“Helping?” 

“I can see that smarty pants you know what I meant.” 

“You did all of this for me. When I pointed that out to our parents, they agreed to let me help you.” 

“Why would you do that?” 

Lilly put on a smug smile, “Because you’ll be here a year at the rate you’re going you turtle.” 

“Ha ha ha. I can go faster I’m just...” Eda paused and stared at the floor. Should she tell her how she was feeling? 

“You’re what?” 

“I’ve been thinking...” 

“If today is any evidence that’s a bad idea.” 

“Lilly I’m being serious for once.” 

Eda threw her broom to the ground and grabbed Lilly’s hand. She guided her big sister to a seat. 

“While I was making that abomination, I thought about how much I missed that class. I mean I hate all the classes here but it was fun at the same time.” 

“Oh Eda, that’s okay. I know Bump doesn’t like you but if you want to switch, I’m sure he won't say no...” 

“But I want to do potions too! I don’t want to choose just one.” 

Eda could see that what she was trying to say finally clicked with her sister. Her brows knitted together like they did when she was worried. 

“I guess it’s good were going to get into the Emperor's coven then,” Lilly said carefully. 

“Why should we have to hope for a rare chance to keep our magic though?” Eda stood and began to pace in frustration. 

“If I don’t get in, I’m stuck for the rest of my life with only a small sliver of my magic. How is that fair? And I’m not just talking for me! Magic shouldn’t be controlled! It should be wild and free to use how we wish when we wish and...” 

“Eda,” Lilly hissed, “keep it down. Do you know how much trouble you could get into for saying that? How long have you been having these thoughts? Have you told anyone else?” 

“I’ve felt this way for a while. You’re the first person I’ve told.” 

“Don’t tell anyone else!” 

“I’m not stupid Lilly,” Eda said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Eda, I get it. I understand a little bit I really do but this is...just the way it is.” 

“It wasn’t always like this. I’ve read some history books.” 

“Is that what you’ve been doing at the library? I thought you were focusing on school work for once. Silly me.” 

“Hey I don’t need the sass. These are legitimate concerns. This “new age of controlled magic” stuff is stupid! And I’m half tempted to go find Belos and tell him that!” 

“You’ll get locked in the conformatorium for heresy.” Lilly said with a grave look. 

“Let them try.” 

Lilly stood and grabbed Eda’s hands with a tight squeeze, trying to get her to calm down. 

“I know you never listen to me but please for once listen to me. I don’t want to see you dragged away somewhere. Please, please just don’t dwell on these ideas. Focus on joining the emperor's coven like I am. Then you don’t have to worry about any of that. I’m sure they’ll want you. You’re powerful! You just brought three abominations to life, some people can’t do any magic outside of their path even before they’re bound to it. You and I will be an unstoppable team. If you’re not in jail that is.” 

Eda looked down at her sister’s pleading face. Just because some witches weren’t very good with multiple types of magic didn’t mean they shouldn’t be free to do those other types. Every bone in Eda’s body wanted to rage against the stupidity but she took a deep breath. She had already gone against her sister’s wishes once today, better to not upset her again. Eda put on a smile and sighed. 

“You’re right. I’m just...I don’t know...” 

“Being a rebellious teen? That’s what dad keeps saying.” 

“Yeah that.” 

“That’s okay. That’s why we’re a good team. You come up with crazy stuff and I help reign you in when you go too off the deep end.” 

“Gee thanks.” 

“Alright. If we work together, we’ll get this done in no time.” Lilly picked up her broom and began to list all the reasons the both of them would get into the emperor's coven with little problem and why it was the coolest coven. As her sister talked on and on, Eda would just nod and give small encouraging responses. Internally though, she felt the weight that had been growing on her soul grow heavier. If she couldn’t talk to her sister about this then she couldn’t talk to anyone. 

Maybe it was for the best though. Keep her ideas to herself until she could find a loophole in the system to exploit or something. Maybe at the end of the day she just wouldn’t choose a coven and the system would have to deal with it. She could deal with a little jail time, probably escape from it too. Really, what was the worst they could do to her? 


End file.
